Voldemort Zjadł Mi Jamnika!
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: A oni myśleli że po ataku wekslingów nic gorszego ich nie spotka! Polscy uczniowie w Hogwarcie vs niezwyciężalny Voldemort... sequel do "Liberalno Anarchicznej Rewolucji Forever"
1. Wady i Zalety Korespondencji

A/N: Oto i ona!

Pozdrowienia dla Senemira i HighFlyGirl !

* * *

**Część 1**

**Zady i Walety Korespondencji**

Był wspaniały, słoneczny poranek - ptaszki ćwierkały, motylki latały, sarenki biegały, kwiatki z dumą prezentowały swe wielobarwne płatki, a króliczki wesoło kicały dookoła i oddawały się różnym radosnym króliczym czynnościom. Uczniowie wybitnie radosnej szkoły zwanej popularnie Hogwartem, pełni szczęścia przygotowywali się do wielce przyjaznych im lekcji, ze szczególnie i ogólnie wesołymi nauczycielami.

Było to powodem dla którego wybitnie wykształceni w tej materii uczniowie, pochodzący ze wspaniałego kraju nad Wisłą, siedzieli pod stołem, wyczekując końca świata, całkowitej zagłady ludzkości, ataku zmutowanych genetycznie chomików z kosmosu lub innej raczej nieprzyjemnej w skutkach katastrofy.

- Hej, a może będzie niezapowiedziany sprawdzian z eliksirów – ucieszyła się nagle Maria, wyciągając głowę spod blatu, tylko po to, żeby przed jej nos spadło małe, kruche ciastko czekoladowe z napisem „Uśmiechnij Się". Wiewióra szybko wciągnęła zagrożoną radosnością koleżankę z powrotem. Oczywiście ich gwałtowny ruch w takiej małej, ciasno zapełnionej siedmioma osobami przestrzeni pod stołem nie spowodował u nikogo urazów, ani nawet nikogo nie pobudził do zduszonego 'aua'. Było naprawdę tragicznie.

- Nie, Profesor Snape jest dziś nieobecny – syknęła Małgorzata, pijąc czarną kawę bez cukru, której zazwyczaj nie mogła przełknąć. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał wyrazić żal szczery nie jak szczere jest złotko czekoladowych orlików (magicznej waluty wszystkich Polaków), ale niczym najbardziej złote złoto jakie kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek widział, pod stół zajrzała radosna twarz Harry'ego Pottera.

- Cześć! Co robicie w ten piękny dzień?

- Idź, demonie! – zakrzyknął Amadeusz, a reszta (łącznie nawet z Marią, dziewczyną rzeczonego demona) przytaknęła. To lekko zbiło z pantałyku Chłopca – Który – Przeżył, więc wycofał się i poszedł naradzić się z dwójką swych najlepszych przyjaciół, Ronem i Hermioną. Kiedy wrócił, nie był już tak radosny.

- O co wam znów chodzi?

- Nasza idiosynkrazja do frenetycznej afirmacji życia jest skutkiem eksperiencji– nie trzeba mówić, że była to odpowiedź Małgorzaty. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią wzrokiem tak pozbawionym wszelkiego zrozumienia i jakiejkolwiek sensownej myśli, że gdyby spojrzeć im w oczy, dostrzegłoby się potylicę. Po chwili Łukasz postanowił wyjaśnić to trochę bardziej przystępnie.

- Jest po prostu niemożliwie, nieprawdopodobnie radośnie.

- To chyba … dobrze? – zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, dlaczego młodzi gniewni Polacy nie dzielą się z nim tymi nielegalnymi substancjami które biorą.

- Jesteśmy z Polski – powiedział z dumą Amadeusz, wypinając pierś. – Jesteśmy czarnowidzami z pokolenia na pokolenie, po matkach, ojcach, dziadkach i kuzynach.

- Nie, moja mama jest jasnowidzem – powiedziała Anna Walentyna, przytulając się do podręcznika transmutacji, jakby przytulanie symbolu znienawidzonego przedmiotu miałoby zapobiec koszmarowi powszechnej radości. – Trudno chyba żeby będąc jasnowidzem była czarnowidzem, bo ta jasność byłaby jakaś taka ciemna.

- Zobaczysz – kontynuował, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał Mistrz Żartu i Dowcipu – jeśli do godziny nie stanie się coś złego, to nastąpi koniec świata.

- A że jest tak radośnie, to coś złego będzie naprawdę bardzo złe – dokończyła niezbyt sensownie Wiewióra, sprawdzając czy linki hamulcowe są odpowiednio mocne. Po ostatniej przygodzie z wekslingami wolała nie ryzykować nieprzygotowania do warunków ekstremalnych. W torbie miała jeszcze zapalniczkę, butelkę spirytusu, butelkę benzyny, przenośny grill i teleskopowe widły.

Ale nawet on nie przygotowała się na to, co właśnie miało nadejść.

* * *

Pod stół wleciał mały, czarny i całkowicie nieradosny nietoperz, zrzucając na podołek Małgorzaty czarny list, napisany szarym atramentem. Albo raczej trochę wyblakłym czarnym atramentem. Przez całe dziesięć minut Najmniej Rdosna Kujonka Świata próbowała rozwiązać mroczną, czarną jak noc polarna i równie długą wstążeczkę, przez co wstrzymująca przy tej czynności oddech Wiewióra o mały włos się nie udusiła.

Kiedy wreszcie Główna Kujonka Hogwartu rozwinęła mrocznym ruchem list i przeleciała tekst z prędkością światła, na wysokości lamperii, wrzasnęła tak przeraźliwie że kilka radosnych sarenek zmarło tragicznie na zawał serca.

- VOLDEMORT ZJADŁ MI JAMNIKA!!!!!

* * *

_Szanowna panno Dark_

_Z prawdziwą przykrością usłyszałem, że nie chcesz przystać do mnie, żebyśmy razem zawojowali świat. I nie, nie oglądałem żadnych Gwiezdych Wojen. Co to jest? Wiedz, że takąż impertynencję najczęściej każę śmiercią (sprzeciwienia się mi, nie Gwiezdne Wojny), ale biorąc wzgląd na podane przez Ciebie argumenty (też nie lubiłem w całej swej mroczności zadań z Historii Magii), postanowiłem Ci dać jeszcze jedną szansę. _

_Przystąp do mnie. _

_Jego Mroczna Mość, Wielki Wódz, prof. inż. dr med., Szef Wszystkich Szefów, Ph.D, SP ZOO, S.A, _

_Lord Voldemort, _

_PS Twój jamnik znajduje się pewnym bardzo bliskim memu sercu miejscu i w najbliższym czasie go nie zobaczysz… BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _

* * *

- O. Mój. Boże – wrzasnęła Maria z udawanym przestrachem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Paskudny Voldemort! Biedny jamnik! Wreszcie mogę wyjść spod stołu!

Co też o razu zrobiła, śpiewając jednocześnie Asereje i wykonując podrygi ciała mogące przy gorszym oświetleniu i z dużą ilością zakazanych substancji we krwi uchodzić za przypominające taniec. Amadeusz i Roman szybko do niej dołączyli, tylko nie wiadomo dlaczego (chociaż pewną wskazówką może tu być dobrze znany fakt że Maria śpiewała równie czysto i pięknie co walnięte hipogryfy po krótkiej a treściwej dyskusji ze smokiem) mieli dziwne wrażenie że śpiewa ona Macarenę, więc ten oto szlachetny taniec uprawiali. Wiewióra zaczęła, zupełnie bez sensu i celu, obiegać stół dookoła piszcząc, a Anna Walentyna z radością obrzucała ich wszystkich konfetti zrobionym naprędce z książki do transmutacji. Ludwik i Małgorzata natomiast zachowali powagę – ona ze względu na los swojego biednego jamnika i całego świata, gdyż jak możemy się domyślać wiedziała coś o czym reszta nie (szczerze mówiąc, wiedziała o _wiele_ więcej 'cosiów' niż oni, ale nie jest to nam teraz potrzebne), a Ludwik podejrzewał że coś jest nie tak. Zresztą spróbuj nie współczuć swej mrocznej dziewczynie kiedy jej zwierzak został zjedzony… To boli. Przekonał się o tym w wypadku chomika. Cały czas jeszcze miał ślady.

- Ale zaraz – Hermiona dorwała się do listu i prezentowała postawę pełną nieuzasadnionego sceptycyzmu. – Tu nie jest napisane że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zjadł twojego psa.

- No wiesz… mam doświadczenie w takich sprawach – odpowiedziała Małgorzata.

- Doświadczenie.

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć…

**Tak zwana retrospekcja **

- No to mamy przerypane – stwierdził optymistycznie Amadeusz, siadając na skrzyni, ale prawie od razu zerwał się do pionu, z wyrazem bólu na twarzy. – Durne rajtuzy. Durna kiecka. Durny renesans i durny Nostradamus.

- To nie 'kiecka', a strój renesansowych studentów – wyjaśniła, po raz setny zresztą, Małgorzata, która nosiła się w wydekoltowanej, długiej sukni jakby się w niej urodziła. Czego nie można powiedzieć o reszcie dziewcząt i chłopaków – panienki nie mogły przywyknąć do upiętych fryzur, długich sukien, gorsetów, za ciasnych trzewików i idiotycznych nakryć głowy. Chłopcy natomiast mieli problem ze swoim ego, które było dziwnie uwierane przez rajtuzy i zwane nieprzyzwoicie 'pludrami' spodnie–bańki. – Ale – kontynuowała Małgorzata – Nostradamus faktycznie jest idiotą. Pomylić się w zaklęciu przywołania o całe _dwa wieki!_

- Zaklęcie przywołania czy nie, jesteśmy we Francji – powiedziała Maria, niewypowiedzialnie wręcz zdenerwowana, gdyż owego kraju nad Loarą i nie tylko nie lubiła w stopniu całkowitym. – A co gorsza, w renesansie. Sprowadzeni przez szalonego maga, który nie umie policzyć do dziesięciu a chce być jasnowidzem. I do tego we _Francji!_

- Dobrze przynajmniej, że mu uciekliśmy – Wiewióra jak zwykle wiedziała sam ser, co tylko przypomniało Najmroczniejszej Kujonce o pewnym ważnym, futerkowym problemie.

- Gdzie mój chomik?

Ale zanim zdążyła uzyskać mniej lub bardziej logiczną odpowiedź stwierdzającą brak zainteresowania tą materią, do ich pokoiku wleciała sowa.

- O, Nostradamus do nas pisze! – ucieszyła się nie wiadomo za bardzo z czego Anna Walentyna, wzbudzając zainteresowanie Romana, który od dwóch dni jak tu byli nie interesował się niczym innym jak tylko poprawianiem rajtuz w kroku.

- Co, ma na czole napisane że to Nostka? – zapytał kpiąco, a po krótkim spojrzeniu, rzuconym na rzeczone stworzenie, uniósł z niedowierzaniem obydwie brwi. Gdyż faktycznie, sowa miała neonowy, zielony napis „Nostredame" przytwierdzony zaklęciem do swego szlachetnego czoła. – Zapomnij że pytałem.

W tym czasie Małgorzata zajęła się czytaniem przesyłki.

- _Moi drodzy – _wydukała, próbując odczytać pokręcone litery które pewnie piszącemu musiały się wydawać wykaligrafowane. – _jeśli nie uzyskam oto informacyj o dniach przyszłych, zmuszon będę do preturbacyi rozmaitych. Niech przykładem będzie oto sprawa esq. chimika waszego, który w miejscy memu sercu bliskim się znajduje i w czasie najbliższym go nie zobaczysz. Nostradame PS. Zjadłem go! _AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Nostradamus zjadł mi CHOMIKA!

**Koniec tak zwanej retrospekcji**

- Nostradamus sprowadził was do renesansu, bo się pomylił w dodawaniu, a że nie chcieliście mu pomóc mówiąc co się stanie w przyszłości zjadł chomika Gosi – powtórzyła Hermiona, starając unieść z niedowierzaniem brew, co jednakże spowodowało tylko lekkie wytrzeszczenie obydwu gałek ocznych.

- A potem spotkaliśmy Flamela i przypadkiem rozbiliśmy kamień filozoficzny, więc rzucił na nas klątwę, którą potem ściągnął, jak za pomocą zepsutego jabłka, które okazało się świstoklikiem, przenieśliśmy się jeszcze sto lat w przeszłość i powiedzieliśmy mu jak zrobić kamień filozoficzny, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od jego przyszłego ja – wyjaśnił Ludwik. Zanim Złote Trio Griffindoru odzyskało władzę w członkach rozmaitych i szczęce (która, co nie dziwi, członkiem nie jest), do Wielkiej Sali wpadła, zanosząc Dumbledore'owi kartkę i się płaczem, szanowna pani Bernadetta Petronela Dziobek dwojga imion i jednego zawodu, nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Z szacunku do łez swej ulubionej nauczycielki (czy też może najmniej nielubianej, mówimy tu w końcu o… edukatorach!), tańczące grono polskich uczniów zatrzymało się w pół kroku, a Wiewióra, runęła jak długa na ziemię, równie horyzontalnie jak spoczywała w przestrzeni noga Romana o którą się potknęła. Anna Walentyna nie zauważyła tego nagłego poruszenia, na które wskazywał, paradoksalnie, brak ruchu, i dalej sypała dookoła transmutacyjne konfetti.

Dumbledore przeczytał kartkę, popatrzył na Bernadettę ze zdumieniem, a ta nagle przestała chlipać, przeczytała co dokładnie dała dyrektorowi, wyrwała mu karteczkę z ręki, przeszukała kieszenie i wręczyła inną, tym razem mrocznie czarną kartkę, coraz bardziej zdumionemu Albusowi D. Przejrzał ją uważnie, nieznośnie długie minuty czytając tajemniczy tekst, by nagle doznać oświecenia i obrócić kartkę do góry nogami i przeczytać już normalnie.

Z iście zeusową miną (no nie marsową przecież, bo miał brodę!) skinął na McTransmutację i oddalili się oni w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, a nieutulona w żalu panna Dziobek, dalej szlochając, podeszła do grupki swych ulubionych uczniów (albo raczej najmniej znienawidzonych, mówimy przecież o… edukowanych!) i otrzymawszy swoją działkę fragmentów książki na głowę, wychrypiała, biorąc od Ludwika chusteczkę i ocierając podpuchnięte oczy.

- Sevek… On…

- Tak? – ponagliła delikatnie Maria, odbierając całkiem mokrą już chusteczkę i wyżymając ją na buty Harry'ego.

- … został porwany przez Voldemorta! – powiedziała w końcu, wycierając nos w rękaw Amadeusza, nie trafiając ręką w ofiarowywany przez niego kawałek szmatki. Jej stwierdzenie wprowadziło pewną konfuzję.

- Ale… Wydawało mi się że jest śmierciożercą! – wrzasnął Harry, a Maria zdzieliła go w łeb, gestem afekcji podpatrzonym u Małgorzaty, wskazując mu na w dalszym ciągu radosnych i roześmianych uczniów płci obojga kończących śniadanie przy chóralnych i wesołych śpiewach. Już ciszej, Chłopiec Który Przeżył dodał – jakoś dziwne by było jakby Voldemort musiał porywać swoich ludzi.

- On jest szpiegiem i został wykryty – powiedziała Bernadetta już trochę spokojniej. – Właśnie dostałam list od Voldemorta w którym opisuje jego straszliwy los…

- O w brzęglaka! – pisnęła Wiewióra, odnosząc się do polskiego magicznego stwora o wyglądzie kota z płetwami. – Voldemort zjadł profesora Snape'a!

* * *

Jeśli myślicie że Mistrz Eliksirów I Mroczności został wykryty gdy ratował piękną kobietę-wampira o dźwięcznym i z celtyckiego brzmiącym imieniu i polskich korzeniach, albo odnalazł swą zaginioną córkę opcjonalnie syna, mylicie się. Nie ratował ani synów, ani też córek, braci, bratanków, kociąt i szczeniaczków.

Wpadł przez nieuwagę i głupotę.

Kiedy bowiem dziwnie radosna i szalenie uśmiechnięta, albo nawet szalenie radosna i dziwnie uśmiechnięta Bellatrix Lestrange wpadła na spotkanie śpiewając jedną ze swych głupich piosenek, zaklaskał. Na co rzuciło się na niego trzech 'koleżków' i przynajmniej dwa zaklęcia.

Do końca życia, powtarzał sobie, będę pamiętał żeby nie klaskać kiedy ktoś śpiewa „Jeśli szpiegiem jesteś mocno w ręce klaszcz". Nie żeby musiał obciążać swój mroczny mózg przez długi czas, dodał po chwili niewesoło. Znajdował się bowiem w małej, brzydkiej celi w której brzydko pachniało, a za towarzyszy miał tylko jamnika o wielkich, smutnych oczach i wiaderko. A to i tak był apartament o podwyższonym standardzie jak na tutejsze lochy.

Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich kątów czy nie kryje się tam jakiś jego pociotek, będący wampirem, usiadł ciężko i zaczął machinalnie głaskać psa… dziwnie znajomego psa.

- Pies Darkówny – mruknął, kiedy w końcu udało mu się doprowadzić strajkujące szare komórki do ładu. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie – Tylko czemu ty masz napisane na brzuszku „Hac Urget Canis" narysowaną czaszkę i dwa piszczele…?

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie wytłumaczono rozhisteryzowanej Wiewiórze że nikt nie spożył Najmroczniejszego Z Nauczycieli, zaczęto mówić różne naprawdę śmieszne rzeczy.

- Musimy go uratować! – z zaciętą miną powiedział Harry.

- Dokładnie! – potwierdził Amadeusz. – Albo wóz, albo przewóz, nie ma autostopu.

- Damy radę! - przytaknęła Maria. - Jak Robert Budowniczy Magicznych Zamków!

- Tak! Nie będzie niemiec pluł nam w twarz! – powiedziała wymachując tym co pozostało po książce z transmutacji Anna W, która wreszcie zauważyła że coś nie gra… i nie chodziło ty o radio wywleczone skądś przez uczniów Griffindoru, które, niestety, grało na cały regulator bardzo na czasie będącą pieśń „Last Christmas". Małgorzata skłoniła głowę i odchrząknęła.

- Sprawa jest jeszcze poważniejsza niż sądzicie.

- Ooo… - z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem powiedziała Bernadetta, zastanawiając się czy cokolwiek może być bardziej poważne od jej Sevka. Mogło.

- Mój Baltazar to Bojowy Jamnik Masowej Zagłady – powiedziała, a na twarzach jej przyjaciół i znajomych wypłynęło, niczym zdechła ryba w ciepły dzień, przerażenie. – Bo widzi pani, Voldemort zjadł go, dostałam przed chwilą list.

- Och, jak widzę Mroczny Pan prowadzi bogatą poranną korespondencję – mruknęła Bernadetta. – A co dokładnie … robi ten jamnik?

- No cóż… - Małgorzata podrapała się po głowie. – Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią jak na ostatnią idiotkę. A ona to zauważyła.

- Hej, to nie moja wina! Mój prapradziadek dał mi go i powiedział że ma on moc zniszczenia świata!

- Podsumujmy – Hermiona usiadła ciężko na ławie. – Voldemort porwał naszego nauczyciela i musimy go odbić. Zjadł on także jamnika zagłady…

- Bojowego Jamnika Masowej Zagłady – poprawiła Małgorzata.

- który nie wiadomo co robi, ale może zniszczyć świat. I podejrzewam, że wiesz przynajmniej tyle, że zjadłszy go Lord V. jest bardziej potężny niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, właściwie niepokonany.

- Dokładnie. Tylko nie powinno tam być słówka „właściwie".

- Czyli mamy przerypane – logika zawsze była jedną z lepszych stron panny Granger.

Po tej jakże nieprzyjaznej konkluzji wszyscy usiedli by uczcić tą mroczną chwilę minutą ciszy. Nawet Draco, który niewiadomo skąd pojawił się wśród nich. Po mniej-więcej trzydziestu sekundach Amadeusz wstał z wysoko uniesionym palcem wskazującym.

- Niekoniecznie! – powiedział radośnie, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, u jednych wynikającym z faktu że być może znalazł rozwiązanie, a u innych, że oni nie wymyślili tego sami. A Drako wyciągnął podkładkę i zaczął notować . – A co jeśli zdobędziemy Kryształ Mocy?!

- Wiesz że to brzmi jak z jakiegoś podrzędnego RPG? – zapytała Maria, oglądając paznokcie. – Nawet nie ma łacińskiej nazwy.

- Ale on ma rację – powiedziała Małgorzata, myśląc intensywnie. – Z tego co czytałam…

- Nikt nie wie gdzie on jest – dokończyła Hermiona, przypominając sobie ostatnio czytaną książkę, „Tysiąc Najsilniejszych Magicznych Obiektów i Dlaczego Ich Nie Znajdziesz, Frajerze".

- Nie, akurat Nikt wie – powiedziała radośnie Gosia, a w odpowiedzi na kilka uniesionych brwi i parę wytrzeszczów dokończyła, z uśmiechem. – Znajomy mojego dziadka, Euzebiusz Nikt zajmował się tą sprawą od trzydziestu lat i przysłał mi ostatnio list że znalazł Kryształ.

- Ooo… - ucieszył się młody panicz Malfoy, skrzętnie notując. – A gdzie w takim razie można znaleźć ten kamyczek.

Małgorzata zrobiła lekko zakłopotaną minę.

- I tu jest problem – przyznała bez bicia i perswazji. – Bo w tajnej skrytce na terenie szkoły.

- Tutaj? – zdziwił się Ronald, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem swą rudą czupryną.

- Nie, w szko-le, naszej, Polskiej Szkole im. Anny Granickiej na Łysej Górze.

* * *

Później tego samego dnia Drako miał wyznaczone niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie.

- Dobrze się spisałeś, młody Malfoyu – powiedział Voldemort przyglądając się kartce papieru, zapisanej drobnym pisemem dziedzica rodu M. – A to, co to za słowo.

- „Granickiej" , Mój Panie.

Oczywiście Draco nie przyznał się że gdy oni poszli snuć tajemne plany, on został z Anną Walentyną. I że nie miał pojęcia co mówili na początku rozmowy, bo wpatrywał się w swego Anioła. No cóż.

* * *

A miało się zrobić jeszcze ciekawiej.

* * *

I co będzie dalej...?

Szczwany plan Amadeusza "Miszczunia" Aspiryny, Harry kontra Euzebiusz Nikt, ucieczka Snape'a i jamnika, POLSKA BIAŁO CZERWONI!, Bernadetta "Sójka" Dziobek versus Bellatrix "Czarnulka" Lestrange w błocie i wiele innych...

A do tego wszystko to będzie miało jakąś Fabułę! :D (Chyba że zakrztusi się ona orzeszkami albo spadnie z grzędy...)

pozdrowienia,

Milwaukee Meg

PS: Proszę o komentarze! Ładnie proszę! Bardzo ładnie proszę! I Fabuła też prosiłaby, gdyby nie to że siedzi na grzędzie i może spaść...


	2. Gorzej już być nie może

**WITAJCIE! Moi wspaniali i drodzy niczym najdroższe brylanty czytelnicy, oto do waszych dłoni i oczu oddaję w pocie czoła pisany rozdział drugi! Przepraszam was wszystkich solennie za taką obsuwę czasową; na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko fakt, że porwały mnie zmutowane surykatki z Ksieżyca, a kiedy udało mi się uwolnić przy użyciu uniwersalnego narzędzia pożyczonego od MacGyvera zostałam zaciągnięta do czarnego vana i pomagałam Drużynie A oczyścić Kurzolandię z mrocznych i złych latających chomików które chciały zaproawdzić w USA międzynarodowy komunizm. ... Taak.**

**Serdecznie pozdrawiam po raz kolejny Senemira ( i znów jako pierwszego... :P) i HighFlyGirl (dziękuję za dodanie opowiadań do ulubionych!) , a także sz.p. bloodstone, moonlit (także dziękuję!) i Panienkę z Okienka. Wspaniale jest zostać docenionym, więc wyrazy wdzięczności moje przyjmijcie :D**

**Ale dość już mojego smędzenia, czytajcie!**

**Voldemort Zjadł Mi Jamnika**

**Część 2 **

„**Gorzej być już nie może" i inne przekleństwa**

Severus Snape, po trwających wiele pustych, samotnych lat poszukiwaniach, które pochłaniały jego jakże chłonny i pełen ukrytej i odkrytej mądrości umysł, znalazł wreszcie prawdziwego przyjaciela od serca, którego do serca mógł przytulić. Był cichy, spokojny, nie przerywał, nie miał innego zdania niż nieomylny w swej głębokiej mądrości Mistrz Eliksirów i co najważniejsze nie opowiadał głupich dowcipów. Ani mądrych dowcipów. Ani ogólnie dowcipów. I strasznie inteligentnie patrzył.

W rubryczce na minusy trzeba jednak uwzględnić że miał futerko i był psem. A dokładnie jamnikiem o imieniu Baltazar, który tak mniej-więcej po trzech godzinach wysłuchiwania monologu Severusa zasnął, czego szanowny członek ciała pedagogicznego Hogwartu (choć jeśli mielibyśmy być dokładni w kwestiach anatomicznych, to raczej umieścilibyśmy go na miejscu ciężkiej i mocarnej ręki sprawiedliwości wyżej wymienionej szkoły) albo nie zauważał, albo zauważyć nie chciał. Kiedy dochodził właśnie do opisu swych smutnych dni spędzanych w samotności na poprawianiu sprawdzianów, które pełni perfidii i złośliwości uczniowie zostawiają mu na nie podejrzewającym ich o wykorzystanie do tak niecnych celów biurku, w drzwiach do jego małej celi poruszyła się klamka.

Severus Snape od czasu gdy się tu znalazł wiedział, że prędzej czy później jego czas nadejdzie, najprawdopodobniej używając tych właśnie drzwi. I nie zdziwił się, kiedy do Sali wkroczyła, ruchem pełnym gracji i wyuzdania, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Nadeszła twoja godzina… - zaczęła podchodząc, z każdym swym krokiem przybliżając jego zgubę.

I wtedy Severus przekonał się, jak dobrze mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy pomogą w każdej, nawet najbardziej przerąbanej sprawie, którzy wyplączą z ciasnej sieci problemów i codziennych kłopotów. Najmroczniejsza z mrocznych bowiem, Bellatrix Lestarnge, czarny anioł apokaliptycznej przyszłości pod rządami Mrocznego Pana, krocząc dumnie w stronę swej zlęknionej ofiary potknęła się o leżącego jamnika i wyrżnęła głową w wiadro, tracąc przytomność.

Siła przyjaźni jest naprawdę ogromna, myślał Severus zabierając w jedną rękę różdżkę swojej nemezis, a w drugiej dzierżąc jamnika. Zastanawiał się jeszcze nad wiadrem, ale uznał że lepszy ból serca po stracie przyjaciela niż ból dłoni w której by onego trzymał.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na wykrzywioną w grymasie złośliwego (jak wszystkie uczucia tej oto damy) zdumienia twarz Bellatrix. Zmrużył oczy, gdyż nie był w stanie przeprowadzać innych procesów ze 100% wydajnością, kiedy myślał tak poważnie. I miał plan…

* * *

- Mam plan – ogłosił Amadeusz Aspiryna, po raz drugi tego dnia znacząco wznosząc palec wskazujący ku niebiosom lub świetlanej przyszłości. Siedział razem z resztą Tych Z Polski oraz Złotym Trio w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, który z wciąż zeusowi miną wpatrywał się w, już całkowicie spokojną i opanowaną, Bernadettę, jakby chciał z ruchów jej gałek ocznych wyczytać po jaką marchewę powiedziała młodzieży o tak niebezpiecznych i dorosłych sprawach jak porwanie profesora Snape'a.

Małgorzata, natomiast, niezauważona przez nikogo plądrowała z co ciekawszych książek biblioteczkę dyrektora.

- Tak, panie Aspiryna? – zapytał w końcu Dumbledore, uznając że jest to zło konieczne. Miał bowiem nadzieję że plan Amadeusza będzie zawierał bardzo dużo siedzenia w Hogwarcie i nic nie robienia, co pozwoliłoby dorosłym robić ważne rzeczy bez niepotrzebnego zakuwania w łańcuchy uczniów; nie miał bowiem złudzeń że jak się uprą to do tego trzeba będzie się uciec.

Amadeusz uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Więc pójdziemy do Euzebiusza Nikta, dowiemy się gdzie dokładnie jest Kryształ i napijemy się herbaty. Następnego dnia będziemy kontemplować filozoficzne aspekty masowej zagłady… Potem, po rozważeniu wszystkich moralnych i niemoralnych aspektów użycia Kryształu, pójdziemy do szkoły… Oczywiście po to by wyciągnąć Kryształ, po nic więcej – dodał szybko, by czasem grono pedagogicznie nie miało jakiś głupich myśli, że może chciałby się … _uczyć_. Brrr. – Potem pójdziemy do Voldemorta i pozwolimy Harry'emu mężnie poświęcić swe życie zabijając siebie i Voldemorta…

- HEJ! – zaoponował Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył – I - Wolałby – Żeby – Tak – Już – Zostało. – Sam się poświęć!

- Mężnie, mężnie poświęć – sprecyzował Amadeusz. – I to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł… Laski na to lecą – wyjaśnił konspiracyjnie.

- Na mężnie poświęcone trupy? – zapytała ze zdumieniem Wiewióra, której wydawało się że najlepiej randkuje się z kimś bardziej żywym niż martwym. Oczywiście, mogła się mylić, ale namiętne pocałunki z kimś i jego robakami nie zajmowały wysokiego miejsca na liście jej ulubionych czynności… Ale może to właśnie robaki stanowiły pewien 'smaczek', jak wlazły do ust… Hm. Będzie musiała się nad tym zastanowić. No i trzeba pamiętać że jego intensywny aromat będzie gwarantował prywatność w kinie…

Amadeusz postanowił miłosiernie zignorować coraz bardziej rozanieloną przyjaciółkę i kontynuował swój genialny plan.

- Po śmierci Harry'ego i Voldemorta pójdziemy do lochów i uwolnimy Profesora Snape'a. A potem nastąpi około półroczny okres radości i żałoby jednocześnie w czasie którego nie będziemy mogli chodzić na lekcje z powodu napadów melancholii i ataków płaczu po naszym drogim, kochanym, wspaniałym przyjacielu, który oczywiście zapisze mi swoją błyskawicę…

- Nie licz na to – warknął Harry, który uznał że ma jednak dziewczynę i nie muszą na niego lecieć laski. No i w sumie że lepiej będzie jeszcze trochę pożyć.

Dumbledore spojrzał przeciągle na zebraną przed jego biurkiem młodzież. Młodzież, która była przyszłością magicznego świata, na najbystrzejszych, najmądrzejszych, najbardziej uzdolnionych i najlojalniejszych czarodziejów i czarownice ich pokolenia i może i kilku następnych i poprzednich. Na ludzi, którzy w przyszłości będą tworzyć historię. Bacznym wzrokiem przebiegł po twarzach zebranych, obserwując ich reakcje, emocje i uczucia.

Spojrzał na obrażonego Harry'ego i śpiącego na stojąco Romana, opierającego się na chrapiącym Ronaldzie. Na rozanieloną Wiewiórę która rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw chodzenia z trupem. Na Małgorzatę, która starała się wyglądać całkowicie niepodejrzanie ściskając dziwnie wypchaną torbę i Hermionę, która przyglądała jej się z czystą zawiścią. Na Annę Walentynę, która zezując ściągała gumę do żucia z nosa i Ludwika, który poprawiał fryzurę przeglądając się w szybie jednej z szafek. I w końcu na Amadeusza, który uśmiechał się maniakalnie.

I uznał, że jeśli tak ma wyglądać przyszłość, to on wysiada z tego tramwaju i idzie na piechty.

- Świetny plan! Cudowny! Wspaniały! – wrzasnął nagle, wstając gwałtownie. – No to musicie się przygotować, jutro… Albo nie, idźcie już dzisiaj! Nie ma czasu do stracenia!

I zaczął wypychać ich ze swojego gabinetu.

Młodzież nie zdążyła nawet podejrzliwie spojrzeć w kierunku Dziadka Dyrektora, kiedy ten zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie całym ciężarem ciała, tak na wszelki wypadek. A potem zalakował kilkoma zaklęciami. I na odchodnym kopnął.

- No! Jak będziemy mieli trochę szczęścia to się na tej misji wszyscy pozabijają.

Bernadetta spojrzała na niego z pełnym przerażenia zdumieniem.

- Ale to tylko dzieci… nie możemy ich wysłać na śmierć!- pisnęła żałośnie.

- To nie są zwykłe dzieci… To pomioty szatana!

- Ojej… A wydawało mi się że pan Górski to taki miły człowiek. I w sumie pan Drożek też nie jest taki znów nieprzyjazny. Chociaż z drugiej strony lubi oliwki. Ludzie lubiący oliwki są źli i mroczni. Osobiście nie lubię oliwek. Zwłaszcza czarnych.

-Mówiłem w przenośni… Ale wydaje mi się że mamy problem.

- No tak, wysłaliśmy grupkę dzieci na ŚMIERĆ.

- E tam. Co najwyżej na malutką, skromniutką śmierciunię. Ale te wszystkie zaklęcia które przed chwilą użyłem nie tylko nie wpuszczają tu tej zgrai, ale jeszcze do tego nie wypuszczają NAS.

- Oj.

- A jedyną książkę z odpowiednim przeciwzaklęciem przed chwilą gwizdnęła mi młoda panna Dark.

- A ja siadłam na gumie do żucia.

- Gorzej już być nie może.

* * *

- Przyjemna okolica – stwierdził Roman, rozglądając się, niepotrzebnie zresztą, na wszystkie strony. – Przewiewna.

Jakkolwiek nikt nie lubił zgadzać się z Romanem, miał on niewątpliwie rację, bo byłoby trochę dziwne gdyby na samym szczycie Odwróconego Kotła, najwyższej polskiej góry ukrytej pod magicznym płaszczem, było mało wiatru i przestrzeni. Szczerze mówiąc przestrzeni było tu tyle, że z trudem znajdowała dla siebie miejsce, a wiatru były takie ilości że można by je puszkować i sprzedawać. I nad tym właśnie interesem swego życia zastanawiał się właśnie Amadeusz, kiedy dotarła do niego Maria i pewna informacja.

- A gdzie reszta?

- No właśnie to jest problem z translokacją inicjatywną – przyznała Małgorzata, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Czasami niektórzy się gubią.

Owi niektórzy składali się w dużej części z Harry'ego, Rona, Anny Walentyny i Wiewióry. W mniejszej – z Ludwika Łukasza i Mieczysława, oswojonej akromantuli rodzaju męskiego, najlepszego przyjaciela Romana, który jako jedyny rozumiał młodego polaka. Może dlatego że myślał równie wolno, właściwie nie wiadomo.

- A GDZIE się gubią? – akademicka ciekawość Hermiony była jak zwykle niezaspokojona, a Małgorzata z chęcią usatysfakcjonowała ją odpowiedzią.

- A… w sumie wszędzie i nigdzie… ale bardziej wszędzie. Bo gdyby bardziej nigdzie, to by było śmiesznie, bo nigdzie też jest wszędzie tylko w drugą stronę.

- Aha – stwierdziła Hermiona, udając że rozumie. By wyjść z tego niebezpiecznego w przenośni i dosłownie terytorium zadała pierwsze pytanie jakie jej przyszło do głowy. – A gdzie jest dom tego Nikta?

Już wcześniej silny wiatr zawiał teraz z taką siłą, że Maria musiała złapać się Amadeusza, który przyległ do Romana, który wraz z Hermioną trzymali się samotnego drzewa. Małgorzata natomiast postanowiła trzymać się jedynie swoich zasad. Na czym zresztą dobrze wyszła, gdyż pod taką burzą i naporem drzewko przeżyło ból istnienia i załamało się spektakularnie, posyłając w głębiny górskiej depresji czwórkę naszych bohaterów. A w każdym razie posłałoby czwórkę naszych bohaterów w głębiny górskiej depresji zwanej popularnie 'strasznie długim opadem w dół', gdyby nie fakt że zasadniczo zasady Małgorzaty uzasadniały ratowanie przyjaciół wbrew zasadom logiki i prawom fizyki.

Rzuciła więc w zasadzie niezbyt silne zaklęcie i pod koedukacyjną grupą opadową pojawiła się rozciągnięta siatka od której się odbili, tylko po to by twarzami zaryć w grunt. No, wszyscy oprócz Marii, która z powodu jedzenia zbyt małej ilości pokarmu miała inne właściwości aerodynamiczne i poleciała kawałek dalej by zaryć prosto w kamienną ścianę. Ściana owa zatrzęsła się delikatnie i pojawiły się wyryte w skale drzwi. Duże drzwi. Z narysowanymi jak przez przedszkolaka sosenkami po dwóch stronach, z koślawą gwiazdką na samym środku, równie bogatą artystycznie co korona nabazgrana trochę wyżej i młot z sierpem wyryty (choć może lepiej pasuje ty słowo 'zryty') ciut niżej. Półokrągłą górę owych kamiennych skrzydeł zdobiły zygzaki, które chyba były jakimś pismem ale nie wiadomo dokładnie.

- O. Tutaj – stwierdziła Małgorzata podchodząc do ogromnych drzwi i przyglądając się im uważnie. Maria postanowiła powstać, ale spotkało się to z niezgodą ze strony jednostki ruchowej organizmu i runęła po raz drugi na ziemię. Nikt tego nie zauważył, gdyż wszyscy podejrzliwie przyglądali się ogromnym drzwiom.

- „Przyjacielu powiedz i wejdź" – przeczytała Małgorzata.

- Miłe z jego strony, tylko co mam powiedzieć? – zastanawiał się głośno Amadeusz, który uważał się za dyplomowanego Przyjaciela Każdego Człowieka. Ale Małgorzata nie skończyła jeszcze czytać.

- „ Każdy nieproszony gość zostanie ostrzelany. Ci którzy przeżyją, zostaną ostrzelani jeszcze raz". Lubię jego poczucie humoru…

- I co teraz? – zapytała Hermiona, lekko zdenerwowana.

- Która godzina? – zapytała grzecznie ogromna, dwudziestometrowa ośmiornica która od pewnego już czasu wdrapywała się na ten stok, czego szanowni uczniowie nie zauważyli. Do teraz. I zauważyli również że taktycznie niemożliwe będzie zwianie temu potworowi.

_

* * *

_

Hej.

_My się nie znamy. Jestem twoim umysłem, miło mi cię poznać. _

_No dobrze, to nie był najinteligentniejszy żart, Harry Potterze. Ale czego możesz się spodziewać po własnym umyśle, hę? No właśnie. _

_Tak, wiem że uderzyłeś się dość mocno w głowę, a dlaczego myślisz niby, że ze mną gadasz… _

… _no dobrze, nie myślisz. _

_A jak myś… _

_Ok., ja TEŻ nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy, jestem w końcu TOBĄ! _

_Ale powiem ci coś innego. To uderzenie obudziło coś bardzo ciekawego w twoim umyśle. _

_Tak Harry. _

_Przywitaj się z Lordem Voldemortem. _

* * *

- AUUUUA – mruknęła Wiewióra, otwierając oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się dlaczego właściwie leży twarzą w górę, a nie czuje niczego pod plecami; rozważała nawet możliwość że spoczywa na trójwymiarowej fototapecie, ale uznała że nikomu nie chciałoby się rysować jakiś kółek i kwadracików latających w te i we w tę. I na boki. I po spiralkach. I tak faaajnie kręcących się. I byłaby całkowicie zatraciła się w psychodelicznych wzorkach, gdyby nie piskliwy głos Anny Walentyny.

- O w kurczaka z polewą czekoladową i posypką mango! Harry, czemu ty nie masz okularów? – zakrzyknęła jak zwykle piekielnie spostrzegawcza Główna Obrończyni Zwierząt I Innych Ludzi.

Harry faktycznie nie miał okularów, jak ze zdumieniem zauważyła Wiewióra. Wisiał także w powietrzu, wśród kółek i kwadratów latających w tę i we w tę i na boki i po spiraaaalaaaaach… Ehem, miał także dookoła rąk oplecione dwa węże z którymi kulturalnie konwersował, a na sobie czarną i stosunkowo przewiewną szatę diametralnie różną od zwykłego mundurka. No i miał czerwone oczy, bladą niczym afroamerykanin wrzucony do acze skórę i gładko ulizane włosy.

Wiewióra uznała, że Anna Walentyna musi być nienormalna żeby nie zwrócić uwagi na te ciekawsze zmiany.

- Harry, dlaczego ty używasz żelu do włosów?!

Chłopiec – Który – Używał – Żelu spojrzał na nie mrocznie.

- Żeby was lepiej widzieć, Anno. I żeby lepiej wyrywać lachony, Leno.

Ronald zaczął wrzeszczeć.

* * *

Severus Snape nigdy nie sądził, że schody mogą stanowić takie wyzwanie. Jeszcze raz obejrzał się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić czy czasem nie będzie lepiej zejść z powrotem, niż męczyć się pod górkę. Poprawił swój ubiór i z westchnieniem postawił jamnika na stopniu wyżej.

- Widzisz, paskudny bydlaku, nasza przyjaźń wiele przeszła… - obejrzał się jeszcze raz. – Dokładnie 30 stopni i powiem ci że to już koniec. Między nami kwita, bo mnie wykorzystywałeś, ty szowinistyczna męska świnio.

Severus mrugnął trzykrotnie, jakby zastanawiał się co dokładnie powiedział. No dobrze, może i ubrał się w sukienkę Bellatrix. I włożył, choć kosztowało go to dużo wysiłku i cierpienia, jej szpilki. I kilkoma, całkowicie i zupełnie przypadkowo znalezionymi w przypadkowo znalezionej książce, zaklęciami, których przypadkowo się nauczył, zrobił sobie wystrzałowy makijaż i słitaśne loczki. Ale przecież nie znaczyło to, że musi od razu _mówić_ jak kobieta. Był przecież facetem. Twardym i mrocznym, który zębami rozgryzał orzechy włoskie razem z gałęziami na których wisiały i pobliskimi kościółkami. Nie będzie przecież piszczeć i narzekać jak baba.

- No chodź, cholero – westchnął podnosząc psa. – Będę godzinę ściągać twoje futro z sukienki, bydlaku.

Z trudem wdrapał się na schody, przyrzekając sobie jednocześnie, że już nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie będzie naśmiewał się z Trelawney że nie schodzi na dół na posiłki – skrzywił się na samą myśl o cierpieniach jakich muszą doznawać łydki wędrujących w te i we w tę pań. I może nawet nie będzie złośliwy dla Minerwy… Choć z drugiej strony nie bądźmy zbyt mili, bolące łydki nie są aż takie straszne.

O wiele straszniejsi są byli starzy kumple pojawiający się znikąd.

- Cześć Bella! – zakrzyknął Nott, wychodząc z pokoju po lewej. Severus aż jęknął z czystej nienawiści do samego siebie. A mógł, mógł, rzucić na siebie te durne _glamour_ i wyglądać jak ona. Ale nie, bądź indywidualistą, Severusie, nie bądź dwulicowy – szczególnie jeśli twoja druga twarz ma kobiecy wygląd. Cała nadzieja spoczywała i nie ruszała się zbytnio w braku spostrzegawczości przejawianym przez wszystkich śmierciożerców.

- Zaraz… wyglądasz jakoś inaczej…

Jak przekonał się Mroczny Nauczyciel, nadzieja nie ruszała się bo była martwa niczym kłoda złożona w trumnie razem z kilogramem szparagów (śmiertelnie obrzydliwego dania, jak wiadomo).

- Zrobiłaś coś z włosami? Wyglądasz znakomicie!

Severus, który już przygotował się dorzucenia jakiejś klątwy o skutkach równie nagłych jak śmiertelnych by tylko nie zostać złapanym (musiałby wtedy iść po schodach w dół, a jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się to w tych butach…), zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

- CO?!

- Ależ Bello! – Nott poprawił szybko lekko zakrwawioną szatę. – wyglądasz ślicznie! Pięknie! Wspaniale! Wyjdziesz za mnie?

- …???

- Zamorduję twojego męża i będziemy razem do końca świata.

- …?!?!

- Pozwól mi dotknąć twej wspaniałej dłoni! Ach, pozwól mi się przejrzeć w twych cudownych oczach!!!

- …!!!

- Pozwól mi się pocałować!

- Zjeżdżaj, zboczeńcu!!! – pisnął Severus dając Nottowi z liścia w twarz. Podniósł jamnika i poprawiwszy wypchany skarpetami dekolt wyjaśnił. – Mam męża a do tego nie całuję się na pierwszej randce.

I odszedł, zostawiając niemogącego dojść do siebie śmierciożercę samego.

Dotknął on drżącą ręką swego lekko zaczerwienionego policzka. I uśmiechnął się maniakalnie.

- Kto by pomyślał że Bella będzie w moim typie? Lubię ostre i cnotliwe.

I poszedł jej szukać Go szukać. Hm. Jeśli nawet narrator ma problem z określeniem kim lub czym był Sevek, to pomyślcie jak się musiał czuć jamnik, jak nawet nie wiedział na kogo ma złorzeczyć!

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – wrzasnęła Hermiona, niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do ogromnych ośmiornic na szczytach gór. Nie była jedyna w swojej nieuprzejmej reakcji, chyba że nagłe omdlenie Marii uznamy za gest wyższej afekcji, a próby pozbawienia się świadomości poprzez walenie głową o kamienną ściankę powtarzając 'krewetki', co robił Roman, za okazanie przyjaźni i otwartości.

- Aaaa? – powtórzył potwór ze zdumieniem malującym się na jego obrzydliwym aparacie gębowym, który był bardziej podobny do Pałacu Kultury I Nauki niż do pyska jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, a wliczamy do tej szlachetnej grupy także pajęczaki i Michaela Jacksona. – To chyba w języku, którego nie opanowałem. Hm. Parlez vous Francais? Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Godosz po naszymu? Spiken ju inglanderski?

- Aaaa! – powtórzyła, teraz już obrażona, Hermiona. – To w języku międzynarodowym.

- A! Esperanto! – ucieszył się potwór. – Niestety nie znam.

Potwór ów był bowiem poliglotą samoukiem, który narodził się jako słowik, jednakowoż przeżył kryzys tożsamości w wieku młodzieńczym i chciał zostać słownikiem, jednakże sztywne reguły ptasiego społeczeństwa wykluczały użycie litery 'n' jako szczególnie nieczystej w każdy poniedziałek drugiego miesiąca roku przestępnego. Biedny Trrr-Ćwir-Pi-Pi-Trr-Llu, bowiem takie miano nadano mu na odwiecznym rytuale wyklucia, postanowił więc udać się do okolicznej czarownicy. Ta jednakże zmaściła sprawę, bo zapisała mu maść na hemoroidy (podobno dobrą!), która jednakże spowodowała dziwną transformację słow(n)ika. Żył on w tych niedostępnych ostępach górskich z prostego powodu – gdzie indziej występowali dziwni ludzi którzy witali z takim entuzjazmem nowy słow(n)ik, że raz prawie wybili mu oko widłami. Zrażony do ludzi potwór postanowił zamieszkać w górach i tylko okazjonalnie udzielać się jako ekspert w programie profesora Miodka.

Małgorzata, co godne ubolewania, nie wiedziała nic o intelektualnych zapędach Qthu-Luhtu, gdyż tak się nazwał na cześć innej ogromnej ośmiornicy którą spotkał, natomiast miała wielką wiedzę ogólną mroczne magiczną i równie ogromną chętkę tę wiedzę wypróbować.

- La Coruna esperanta, efce Barcelona, Real mattrittt! – zakrzyknęła przejmująco, a Hermionie włosy i zęby stanęły dęba; były to bowiem najczarniejsze z mrocznych i najmroczniejsze z ciemnych zaklęć, przekleństwa tak obrzydliwe i przejmująco przerażające że aż nikt nie wiedział co robią, bo nawet najmroczniejsi z mrocznych nie ważyli się wymówić tych słów. I teraz Małgorzata Dark, mroczna z nazwiska, wychowania i (miejscami) przekonań zaczęła wyrzekać ten straszliwy zwrot, drąc czasoprzestrzeń, czaropłaszczyznę i swoją gębę…

Wszechświat wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu nieoczekiwanego.

* * *

- Wiesz Mieciu, gorzej już być nie może.

Ludwik usiadł ciężko na kłodzie drzewa, leżącej sobie spokojnie na ścieżce, czy też po prostu szlaczku minimalnie niższej trawy. Kłoda z wyższością prychnęła, wysunęła nóżki i okazała się być krokodylem, więc chłopak uznał, że najlepiej będzie szybko wstać i udać się w drogę. Bardzo szybko, a najlepiej biegnąc dla zdrowia i urody. Za nim udała się spokojnie akromantula, uprzednio jednak zakokaniając krokodyla i wysysając go doszczętnie. Zrobiła to szybko, bowiem lubiła Fast Foody.

Ludwik, który dostał zadyszki po dwudziestu krokach spowolnił swe ruchy do truchtu, potem do szybkiego kroku, uznał że bieganie dla zdrowia nie ma sensu i woli już być brzydki i znów usiadł na napotkanej kłodzie, uprzednio sprawdzając jej jednak stan cywilny i skupienia. A po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział.

- Mieciu… Ja nie powiedziałem „gorzej już być nie może"? Powiedz, że to nie prawda… Powiedz, że nie powiedziałem najgorszego z najgorszych przekleństw…

Kilka par wielkich, błyszczących oczu spojrzało z głębokim współczuciem na załamanego człowieczka przed nim. Pomimo dużej różnorodności wielkości i rozmiarów wszystkie mówiły to samo: „Powiedziałeś to – miło mi cię było poznać. "

- No to gorzej już być nie może – powiedział Ludwik, zanim zdołał sobie zasłonić usta rękoma. Mieczysław zamknął wszystkie ślepia w oczekiwaniu najgorszego ze złych… Kiedy minęła minuta i nic się nie stało, nie napadł ich tygrys, nie dostali zdechłą krową po głowach, nie rozstąpiła się pod nimi ziemia i nie dostali nagle świńskiej grypy… Odetchnęli z ulgą, uśmiechając się do siebie (patrząc na siebie radośnie, bo, jak wiadomo, akromantule się nie śmieją… ale to tak ładnie brzmi), jakby zastanawiając się czemu są takimi przesądnymi matołkami.

I wtedy poczuli jak czasoprzestrzeń rozdziera się pod ich stopami.

Jeżeli Tobie, drogi czytelniku, nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by czasoprzestrzeń rozerwała się pod Twymi szacownymi stopami, to wyjaśniam: jest to uczucie przypominające dreszczyk emocji odczuwany kiedy puszcza gumka od majtek, połączony z dyskretnym urokiem odczucia pełnego do granic możliwości pęcherza dokładnie w pierwszej sekundzie sprawdzianu z matematyki. A do tego dochodzi delikatnie łechtające próżność przekonanie, że zaraz będzie się tak martwym, jak kłoda nie będąca w żadnym razie krokodylem. Innymi słowy: całkowite denko z dołkiem i dwoma podkopami.

I takie właśnie uczucie, czy też prawdziwa uczuciowa fantazja z rurką i polewą czekoladową gratis, towarzyszyło powolnemu spadkowi Ludwika i Mieczysława.

- Ciekawe na jakiej długości i szerokości geograficznej się znajdujemy – powiedział Ludwik marzycielsko, pogodzony z losem.

I wtedy uderzyli o ziemię.

* * *

Harry zwrócił w stronę starającego się wywrzeszczeć płuca i kilka innych narządów Rona całkowicie wypraną z emocji twarz; biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólną bladość prowadzi nas to do wniosku, że mógł mieć niemiłe spotkanie z pralką- psychopatką i super inteligentnymi granulkami proszku, a już na pewno z różową siłą… Co wiemy z zeszłego odcinka naszej telenoweli.

- Czy mógłbyś być odrobinę ciszej, przyjacielu mój? – zapytał Harry spokojnie, cicho i uprzejmie. Jeśli poprzednie rzeczy mogły skłonić Rona do wrzasku, to jedno zdanie go po prostu zmuszało. Żadnych 'stul się', 'zamknij się', 'cicho tam', tylko uprzejme zwrócenie uwagi, z wyraźnym podkreśleniem faktu, że są przyjaciółmi, co od humorzastego i nieśmiałego faceta takiego jak Harry, który potykał się o własne okulary które miał na nosie, było po prostu nie na miejscu.

- Dobra, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Harrym? – Wiewióra postanowiła podejść do tego agresywnie i prosto jak w mordę strzelił, bo zaczytywała się w odcinkowych sagach pokroju „Czarownicy Isaury", „M jak Magia" czy „Czarów na sukces", a tam bohaterki zawsze mówiły prosto i natarczywie. Chyba że mówiły do mężczyzny swoich marzeń, lub swojej ukochanej przyjaciółki, ale Hary nie był ani jednym, a już szczególnie nie był drugim.

Harry zaczął syczeć i prychać patrząc na dwa węże, więc jak zwykle bystra i spostrzegawcza Anna Walentyna zauważyła problem.

- Harry! Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że jesteś sepleniącym jąkałą! O rany, nie martw się, twój sekret nie ujrzy światła dziennego, nikomu tego nie powiemy.

- Nie, nie jestem sepleniącym jąkałą! – zakrzyknął tym razem Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył - I - Śmiertelnie - Przeraził - Swoich – Kumpli, urażony do głębi swego jestestwa, cokolwiek by to nie było (miał niejasne przeczucie że chodzi tu o rosyjską futrzaną czapę). – Ja jestem wężousty!

- Aaaa! – powiedziała Anna Walentyna, jakby wyjaśniało jej to wszystko. Po chwili odsunęła się kilka kroków w tył (choć trudno określić JAK to zrobiła wisząc w powietrzu; wydaje się, że w kwestii wiszenia, dyndania i robienia rzeczy idiotycznych była wybitnie utalentowana). – Czy to jest zaraźliwe? Czy na to się umiera? Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?! Może ten Nikt ma na to lekarstwo! Rany Julek, a jeśli ja to złapałam?!

Harry i Wiewióra spojrzeli na siebie ciężko, a Ron przestał wrzeszczeć, częściowo ze zdumienia, ale w większości z bólu gardła.

- „Wężousty" to znaczy rozmawiający z wężami – wyjaśnił z irytacją w głosie i całej postawie Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył. Anna Walentyna skinęła głową z takim wymachem i odchyłem, że tylko jej odchyły umysłowe były równie ogromne a Wiewióra już zmartwiła się czy głowa nie odpadnie jej koleżance, bo trzeba by było ją z czystej przyjaźni i koleżeństwa łapać, a trudno to robić jak się wisi wśród kółek… spiralek… kółek… i prostokącików… Ahhh…

- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć – zaczął Harry, wpatrując się w nich swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Było to trochę dziwaczne, bo miał tylko jedną parę oczu, a wokół niego stały trzy osoby, ale czasami ludzie mają dziwne zdolności. – Kiedy Voldemort próbował mnie zabić kiedy byłem mały, kiedy ten bestialski potwór zamordował moich ukochanych rodziców – tu w kąciku jego pięknych oczu zadrgała pojedyncza łza, której nie pozwolił spaść – kiedy po raz pierwszy załamała się jego mroczna potęga… - w tym momencie wszyscy wstrzymali oddech i wybałuszyli oczy - … zostawił we mnie cząsteczkę siebie.

Skończył dramatyczną pauzą, pozwalając samotnej łzie na powolne spłynąć po jego bladym policzku. Zapadła pełna dramaturgii i patosu cisza.

- Aha – powiedział błyskotliwie Ron. – No i?

- To źle? – spytała Wieiwóra, która nie miała takich doświadczeń a miała natomiast szczęśliwe dzieciństwo.

-Straszne! – stwierdziła Anna Walentyna, by szybko i lękliwie zapytać koleżanki. – Czy tym się można zarazić?

Hary uderzył wnętrzem dłoni o swe znękane i zmarszczone z mentalnego cierpienia czoło. Jeśli wcześniej już myślał o palnięciu sobie w łeb czysto metaforycznie lub w kontekście górnych kończyn wchodzących w kontakt z jego czaszką, to teraz myślał o tym w sposób przestępczy i iście samobójczy. Za co, pomyślał patrząc w kółkowato trójkącikowate i kręcące się … niebo? Sufit? To coś nad nim na czym były kwadraciki i kółeczka i się tak śmiesznie kręciły…

- Na Merlina, Króla Artura i Panią Jeziora… Gorzej już być nie może! - zaczął, i dosięgła ich fala rozerwanej czasoprzestrzeni.

* * *

Upadek Ludwika i Miecia okazał się jednocześnie szczęśliwy i nieszczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy dlatego, że został mocno zamortyzowany, a nieszczęśliwy, bo amortyzatorem naziemnym okazała się piękna kobieta w zmoczonej szacie z wodorostów, pokrywającej jej wdzięki w stopniu zwanym popularnie skąpym. I teraz była nieprzytomna czasowo lub permanentnie i szansa na romantyczną kolację lub rozmowę przy świetle księżycach i sushi poszła się bujać na huśtawce.

- Proszę pani, niech się pani obudzi… - wołał desperacko Ludwik, starając się usilnie zapomnieć o swojej wspaniałej dziewczynie, Małgorzacie Dark i znanych przez nią klątwach. - Ach, czemu nie znam odpowiednich zaklęć ratunkowych albo metody usta – usta… - popatrzył na karminowe usta pięknej kobiety. – Choć zawsze mogę spróbować.

Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i wtedy zauważył miecz. Miecz leżał niewinnie i emanował mocą tak silnie, że Miecio, który podszedł by zobaczyć to cudo z bliska, odskoczył szybko i na dużą odległość. Ludwik zmarszczył czoło; wszystko, a już szczególnie miecz, mówiło mu, że coś jest nie tak. Jeszcze raz pożałował, że to nie piękna dziewczyna mówi mu cokolwiek i podniósł się z klęczek.

Znajdowali się na brzegu wielkiego jeziora, przysłoniętego białawymi kłębami mgły i delikatnie poruszającymi się na wietrze trzcinami, szepczącymi na delikatnym wietrze. W zasięgu wzroku Ludwika i Mieczysława znajdował się oprócz tego nieprzyjemnie wyglądający las, z którego wyglądały na nich tradycyjne, żółtawe oczy.

- Prawie jak w szkole – mruknął chłopak, wyciągając różdżkę, bo, jak wiadomo, szkoły to niebezpieczne miejsca. I wtedy usłyszał głos z kłębów mgły i nie był to głęboki bas niemieckiego woźnego szkoły im. Anny Granickiej, który w łamanej polszczyźnie próbował zgonić uczniów z miejsc w których akurat byli. Był to piskliwy, niepewny głosik chłopaka, może dwunastoletniego a na pewno bardzo zdenerwowanego. Jeszcze bardziej jak w szkole.

- O, Pani Jeziora, czyż wspomożesz sprawę cną a dobrą?

Ludwik spojrzał na leżącą u jego stóp kobietę, i zanim zagalopował się w myśleniu, jak super znaleźć się w takiej pozycji, uznał, że warto byłoby coś odpowiedzieć. Najwidoczniej znokautowana przez niego kobieta była Panią Jeziora, ktokolwiek by to nie był, a ten mały to jakiś cholerny skaut czy inny kwestionariusz czy jak się tam zwą ci, co zbierają ludziom ich ciężko zarobione pieniądze i wydają na ręczniki w afrykańskich szkołach. Ale w sumie mint nie próbował JEMU zabierać ciężko wysępionych od rodziców orlików czy galeonów, więc postanowił być nad wyraz uprzejmy. Niech ma, chyba że nie przyjmuje czeków, bo gotówka Ludwika zamykała się w naprawdę małym pudełeczku, powiedziałoby się – puderniczce. A Pani Jeziora raczej nie miała żadnej gotówki przy sobie, chyba że głęboko ukrytą… I Ludwik starał się przekonać, że nie chce myśleć w jakim.

- Tak – powiedział piskliwym falsetem, udając głos jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, co nie wychodziło mu zupełnie. – Jasne, przyjmujesz czeki podróżne?

- O, szlachetna Pani! – zakrzyknął łamiącym się ze szczęścia głosem młodzian zza mgły, co przekonało Ludwika że znajdowali się albo w Szkocji, albo w Poznaniu, widać że biedaczek już od pewnego czasu chodził i nic nie dostawał. – Przyjmę twój dar z radością… Co to czek? – powiedział młody już ciszej do osoby stojącej obok niego, szeptem, ale i tak brzmiącym teatralnie w grubej mgle zwiększającej akustykę nawet jeziorek. Ludwik spojrzał na Miecia, który próbował zakokonić dziewczynę by ją potem schrupać i kopnął go mocno w jedną z nóg. Z mgły odpowiedział starczy głos, brzmiący jak Dumbledore po kilku głębszych szklanicach czegoś, co zdecydowanie nie było kremowym piwem.

- CO? Nie słyszę cię, ale jeśli daje miecz to dobrze.

- Nie, mistrzu, mówi o CZEKACH!

- Co? Nie daj sobie wcisnąć jakiegoś zagranicznego badziewia z Chin, młodzieńcze, proś o miecz. Wiesz który, opowiadałem ci o nim…

- E… Pani Jeziora, a masz może miecz tysiącletni, którego ostrze jest niczym mróz zimowego poranka a wieczny jest po wsze czasy?

Ludwik się zirytował wielce. Nie dość, że COŚ daje młodemu, to jeszcze ten wybrzydza i to w jakim stopniu! I popełnia tautologię, a to jest przestępstwo wobec języka i innych części niekoniecznie ciała, a mowy.

- „Mróz zimowego poranka", „tysiącletni" – przedrzeźnił i szybko wrócił do falsetu. – A co to ja jestem, antykwariat i galeria sztuki w jednym?

Chwila narady szeptem odpowiedziała temu pytaniu retorycznemu, co zirytowało humanistycznie nastawionego do świata chłopaka, a po chwili Stary wrzasnął tak, że Mieczysław spadł z konaru na który się wdrapał w poszukiwaniu czegoś do wsysnięcia.

- Prosimy ładnie o miecz, kobieto, nie o waciki czy łódź podwodną!

( - Łódź podwodną – spytał szeptem młody, na co stary westchnął przeciągle i poklepał go po głowie

- Nie martw się, takich błazeństw nikt nie wymyśli, bo po kiego borowika pływać pod wodą? Jakie wielkie musiałyby być wiosła, żeby móc je wyciągać z wody przy każdym ruchu? Głupota. )

Ludwik westchnął cicho i uznał, że w sumie może dać im miecz. Nie wyglądał na tysiącletni, nie wydawał się ostry ale był potężny magicznie i przy odrobinie szczęścia mogłoby się tak zdarzyć, że mały pan wymagający i duży pan upierdliwy się nim nawzajem pozabijają.

- Dobrze, oto i miecz wasz.

Podniósł go z ziemi i, niezbyt inteligentnie a już na pewno niezgodnie z jakimkolwiek BHB (Bezpieczeństwo i Higiena Broni), rzucił mieczem w stronę głosów.

- Och, dzięki ci Pani! – rozległ się ten radosny głos młodzika, zamiast spodziewanego i wyczekiwanego okrzyku bólu. No cóż, nie zawsze człowiekowi wyjdzie, pomyślał smutnie Ludwik patrząc na akromantulę zżerającą jakiegoś ogromnego ptaka. – A jakie jest imię jego?

Ludwika zatkało. Jak może się nazywać miecz? Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Buk, Brzoza, Akromantula, Piersi, Skąpo Odziana Niewiasta, Jeziorko, Skąpo Odziana Niewiasta, Mieczysław, Skąpo Odziana Niewiasta… Nie, jakoś to niezbyt dobrze wszystko brzmiało, albo raczej niektóre rzeczy nie dobrze, a inne zbyt dobrze. Dzieciak i jego namolny dziadek czekali tam i raczej nie chcieli pozwolić, by Ludwik zajął się w spokoju amatorskim oddychaniem usta – usta, musiał więc myśleć szybko i ich jakoś spławić. Spojrzał na jezioro i pomyślał w kategoriach rybacko – wodnych…

- Ekstra! Halibut! – zakrzyknął nagle, wymyśliwszy odpowiednie miano. Głos dzieciaka nie brzmiał równie entuzjastycznie.

- Ekstrahalibut? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem. Stary człowiek znów nie dosłyszał, co sprawiało że zastanowić się trzeba było nad jego stanem cywilno – życiowym, bo wrzask Ludwika rozbudziłby, jeśli nie całkowicie ożywił niczym kofeina o poranku, umarłego.

- Jak?

- EKSTRAHALIBUT – zakrzyknął dzieciak, a staruszek westchnął.

- Ekskalibur? Dobre imię dla miecz, bardzo dobre – stwierdził w końcu. Dzieciak wydał okrzyk radości, jako że uznał miano Ekskalibur za fajniejsze i bardziej bojowe niż Ekstrahalibut.

Ludwik uśmiechnął się do swojej ofiary / największej miłości i coś zauważył.

- O, pochwa.

Odrzucił ten rażący przedmiot w stronę oddalającego się dzieciaka, bo, jak oczywiście wszyscy pomyśleli, chodziło o czerwony futerał na miecz, z wygrawerowanymi runami i maleńkim napisem „made in Shandong (South China)". Prawie zwichnięcie sobie ramienia wynagrodził mu wrzask bólu, i surowa reprymenda od staruszka.

- Arturze, królowi nie wypada piszczeć a już szczególnie z bólu.

- Tak, Merlinie.

Oczy Ludwika zrobiły się duże jak spodki, ale kiedy próbował zawołać za wielkimi postaciami historii Europy i świata magicznego, poczuł jak znów ziemia usuwa się mu spod nóg.

- Oni mi nie uwierzą! - mruknął jeszcze, patrząc na półnaga dziewczynę u jego stóp. – Może i dobrze…

* * *

Severus Snape był najnieszczęśliwszym Mrocznym I Złym Nauczycielem Eliksirów w historii świata i jego zawodu. I nawet nie chodziło o fakt, że gniótł go gorset, a szpilki paliły żywym ogniem jego biedne, nienawykłe do chodzenia, a jedynie do Mrocznego Posuwistego Kroku®, stopy. Nie.

Problem nazywał się Lucjusz Malfoy i starał się nawiązać z nim romans. Wcześniej Snape tylko przyciągał kłopoty, a teraz je nawet pociągał, co byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby Malfoy okazał się być swoją żoną, ale niestety wydawało się że Lucjusz jest najbardziej Lucjuszowatym i męskim Malfoyem jaki chodził po ziemi i każdej posadzce, wliczając trawniki i wykładziny.

- Kochanie, już wiem! – zakrzyknął po raz kolejny, podbiegając do Severusa jak szczeniak do hydrantu. – Zmieniłaś czarną szminkę!

- Nie! Nie pożyczam od ciebie rzeczy – zakrzyknął piskliwie, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść na zewnątrz i teleportować się do Hogwartu wraz z tym paskudnym, futrzastym hot dogiem z nóżkami jak od szafy przesuwnej i uszami jak spadochrony. Lucjusz Malfoy natomiast miał wielką chęć ją zatrzymać, a już na pewno zatrzymać dla siebie.

- Ależ Bella, coś się w tobie zmieniło, choć języczek nadal masz ostry.

- Odsuń się, ty, ty, ciemny blondynie, ty!

To ubodło Lucjusza do głębi.

- Mroczny, nie ciemny! Jestem mroczny! – zapiszczał niezbyt męsko bowiem był to cios poniżej pasa i do tego stosunkowo silnie wymierzony w jego ego.

- Mała różnica – brzmiało to dość dziwnie w ustach (pomalowanych czarną szminką) Najmroczniejszego Nauczyciela i właściciela oraz jedynego wykonawcy Mrocznego Posuwistego Kroku®. Ciemny Nauczyciel Eliksirów nie zdołał rozwinąć głębi swojej złośliwości i sarkastycznego sadyzmu, bo zadzwonił dzwon. A jak mówił poeta, nie pytaj komu bije dzwon, bo bije on tobie, i właśnie zgodnie z tym powiedzeniem Severusowi odbiło.

Poszedł bowiem za wezwaniem dzwonu na mityng Śmierciożerców, chociaż wiedział że będzie to tragiczne w skutkach bo, po pierwsze, prawie na pewno zostanie wykryty i bezlitośnie zamęczony na śmierć (ale była to cena, jaką gotów był zapłacić za zdjęcie szpilek), a do tego tam będą jego wielbiciele, no i serwowane na tych spotkaniach koreczki były kaloryczne a jak się je na stojąco to idzie w bioderka.

Zanim zdołał sam się zdziwić nad swoimi kobiecymi przemyśleniami wszedł do ogromnej sali udekorowanej trupami, rozkładającymi się ciałami, kajdanami, wątrobami, nietoperzami i ogólnie wyglądającej jak amerykański dom w Halloween. W roku stał mały rododendron mający swą nazwą i całkowitym oderwaniem od otaczającej rzeczywistości tworzyć atmosferę tajemniczości.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj – zaczął Lord Voldemort, zjadając pikle w czekoladzie, bowiem był straszliwy i okrutny i uwielbiał cierpienie. – By omówić sprawę Kryształu wielkiej wagi i małych rozmiarów.

- Czyli że on ma dużą gęstość? – zapytał Flint Mistwood, Krukon z małym stażem w Śmirciożerskiej braci i siostraci, natomiast z wielką wiedzą teoretyczną, która był jedynym powodem dla którego nikt o jeszcze nie ukrócił o głowę lub inną cześć ciała.

- Nie, idioto, chodzi o to że jest ciężki, więc trzeba dużo ludzi by go przenieść! – Amerykę i okoliczne wysepki odkrył właśnie Goyle, tylko że jakoś dziwnym trafem żyli tam Hindusi.

Zapowiadało się na długie zebranie…

* * *

- AUA!!!!

- No dobrze, przepraszam Bernadetto, może klątwa spalająca nie była dobrym pomysłem, ale spróbujemy teraz… Na mą brodę, bródkę i brodawki! Gorzej już być nie może!

- Dyrektorze! Co się stało?

- Ktoś majstruje przy czasoprzestrzeni.

- To… źle?

- Nie, chyba że chcemy dożyć kolacji. A dzisiaj są szparagi w sosie winegret.

- A… to dobrze, bo już się bałam. A tak a propos wychodzenia…

- Mam nowy pomysł, może spróbujemy przefazować się przez barierę Johna Kenta i wtedy osiągniemy stan Q przez co jedno proste zaklęcie grafitowych stóp pozwoli nam na swobodny spadek na przestrzeń dwuwymiarową, którą potem poprzez oklumencję zamkniemy na piątym stopniu i przefazujemy przez Kenta po raz drugi co posłuży jako filtr…

- Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy spróbować przekręcić klamkę.

- A. Też można. Nawet działa… Mądre, muszę to zapamiętać. Zacisnąć dłoń, przekręcić w prawo. Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą.

* * *

- ... Ace Millan! – zakończyła straszliwe słowa Małgorzata, czując równie straszliwą moc, jaką wyzwoliła. Wszyscy, nawet nie wiedzący co dokładnie się dzieje patrzyli z trwożnym zafascynowaniem na przeklinającą w takim stylu Główną Kujonkę Hogwartu, która normalnie bała się powiedzieć „Kurczę", by nie złamać przepisu nr 12345 o przeklinaniu w miejscach publicznie i niepublicznie oraz oświatowo uznanych za szkołę lub/i teren magiczny. Wszyscy odczuli jak czasoprzestrzeń rwie się niczym stara guma od reform pod naporem słów Małgorzaty. I teraz nagle słowa się skończyły.

Wszechświat z ciekawością przyjrzał się co się stało.

Małgorzata ze zdumieniem i wciąż uniesionymi rękoma stała na środku góry, przed Qthu-Luhtu, i rozglądała się z niedowierzaniem.

Jej przyjaciele także zajęli się milczącą kontemplacją wyniku jej przekleństwa.

I wszyscy byli zgodni co do jednego.

Nie stało się dokładnie nic.

- Kicha – mruknął Qthu-Luhtu.

- Na zdrowie, przyjacielu – odparł automatycznie Roman, znany ze swej sarmackiej uprzejmości i zapuszczania szlacheckiego wąsa (jak na razie miał 3 milimetry i stale się powiększał, a w każdym razie tak Roman Henryk postanowił utrzymywać).

Wyrysowane jakby przez gigantycznego trzylatka drzwi w skale wydały z siebie serię dziwacznych, syczących dźwięków i otworzyły się gwałtownie.

A za nimi…

**

* * *

**

A za nimi jest notka od autorki, buahahahahahah! Oto i 16 stron A4 było i znikło.

**W następnych odcinkach : **

**- Bojowy Jamnik Masowej Zagłady pokaże, czemu jest bojowy i czemu masowej i do tego zagłady, **

**- Będzie trochę zapasów Bellatrix vs Dziobek (sprawcie sobie popcorn!) **

**- Poznamy tajmeniczego Nikta**

**- i odwiedzimy polską szkołę magii... **

**I na pewno wiele, wiele więcej. Niestety (lub też stety), moje historyjki rosną w miarę pisania w niekontrolowany bliżej sposób. chciałam już tu zawrzeć szkołę im. Anny Granickiej na Łysej Górze, ale... wpadł mi w paradę Król Artur i Merlin, a potem okazało się że pojawiła się ośmiornica z którą Małgorzata zrobi porządek, ale zajmie to trochę cennego czasu który przeznaczyć by mogła na rozmowę z Niktem... Więc nie powiem kiedy to się skończy i ile rozdziałów będzie to miało. Celuję w cztery, ale jestem znana z marnego oka i drżącej ręki :) **

**Niechaj wam się wiedzie, cne damy i waleczni panowie! **

**PS Fabuła też pozdrawia, chociaż przed dwoma dniami zakrztusiła się kukurydzą i prawie nie byłoby fabuły...**


End file.
